


halfway awake

by chabins



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the blowjob at the end is only because my friend gave me the idea and i couldn't resist, but otherwise this was supposed to be pg.</p></blockquote>





	halfway awake

it's too hot too early and taekwoon already jet to the kitchen to whip up coffee, if the smell lingering through the air has the person beside jaehwan tossing beneath the sheets, if the warm empty space on the other side of him were to tell him anything. 

jaehwan dozes back off into sleep once the air conditioning kicks in again, the strong scent of coffee growing more and more faint by the minute. the last thing he remembers before waking up is someone pulling up the sheets to cover his exposed shoulder, a slightly larger body closer next to him with an arm over his abdomen. sanghyuk's voice saying "hyung...we have to get up soon." tapers off as he slips back into a deep sleep. 

taekwoon doesn't bother them when he walks past the bedroom door and sees them resting there, little breaths of exhalation leaving them a second off sync with one another's. the mid-day rays of sunlight beaming directly onto the bed are sure to wake them up sooner than later.

the first of the two to smash a pillow to his own face is sanghyuk, sunlight waking him despite his will to stay in bed for at least another hour. inevitably, it wakes jaehwan; eyes squinted while they adjust, surrender to the brightness. the soft carpet welcomes the bottoms of his feet after he takes a look at the time, then pads over to the bathroom. 

-

with his thin white cotton tee hanging off his shoulder, jaehwan finds sanghyuk and taekwoon kissing on the bed upon walking back in. it's no surprise to him that they're there, taekwoon's head propped up with an arm and sanghyuk still laying down, a gentle a hand cupping taekwoon's cheek, neck straining for reach. sanghyuk huffs out a short giggle when he purposely parts lips with taekwoon, who wants it all not to end, not for now. he finds joy in taekwoon's reactions when he plays with him like this. he sure is playful for someone who is still only a little more than halfway awake.

whines that announce jaehwan's presence upon coming back really is all taekwoon and sanghyuk need to hear to turn their attention to the doorway that holds their boyfriend. with one last kiss to sanghyuk's now glowing red lips, taekwoon moves over a bit on the king sized mattress.

"cute." taekwoon says, so lowly, it would sound a whisper if his voice wasn’t, well, the way it was. quite small and soft, but never completely silent when he spoke.

the youngest makes room as well, patting the newly made space between them, jaehwan to come lay down in the same order they'd all fallen asleep in last night.

-

taekwoon kisses jaehwan's freshly brushed mouth first, overtook by jaehwan's cuteness and soon, by the minty flavor of cool mint mouthwash lingering bitterly sweet on his tongue. the older kisses soft and smooth, much like his voice; seamlessly fluid. he takes it slow when he wants to and also knows just what will get jaehwan (or sanghyuk, or both) going. taekwoon's upper half is completely draped over Jaehwan, and sanghyuk lays, patient, on the right of jaehwan, fingers carding through his hair in the softest of manners, pressing occasional kisses to his forehead.

warm legs tangle between soft moans and ruffled cotton sheets and soon, the bedroom fills with the sound of wet lips parting and meeting. meeting and parting. jaehwan whines into it when sanghyuk places a hand on his hip, urging for a chance to kiss his other boyfriend. 

sanghyuk's kisses aren't harsher or rougher than taekwoon's were, but they definitely weren't the same. sanghyuk's were more dominating in the sense that he was leading. his lips were still loving and patient, but now, sanghyuk was kissing jaehwan whereas before, taekwoon and jaehwan were kissing each other. either way, jaehwan couldn't be more satisfied, couldn't feel more loved than right now, surrounded by the two people he loved most.

sanghyuk's lips are claimed by taekwoon as soon as they move off jaehwan's plump ones. he's become a mess already, and his boyfriends were making out with each other right over him now. he notices the youngests jaw, the way it moves when his neck reaches forward a little, how it looks extra sharp and straight when he tilts his head over to the side slightly, natural light hitting his face perfectly, beautifully. taekwoon's neck is beautiful, his throat bobbing when sanghyuk scrapes his sensitive lips with teeth, the way his eyes stay closed but his eyelids flutter serenely. jaehwan reaches to tickle his eyelashes absentmindedly, and when taekwoon makes a sound in response, he realizes he needs more.

"ah... me too." jaehwan says, after it's been a bit too long since they two have been at it. it wasn't that he was jealous, it was just that he wanted to be kissed too, since he was already late to the party. 

though, watching was good. very good.

jaehwan reaches down as his request went ignored save for taekwoon's moan, and lets his fingers push past the elastics of his cotton shorts. it's embarrassing, it really is, though this was not the first time jaehwan had gotten himself off to his boyfriends kissing (and fucking), the tips of his ears rush red and sanghyuk feels the eldest smile into the kiss.

-

sanghyuk takes jaehwan in first, he goes as far down as he can, face turning red because of the lack of air, mouth stretched tight around his hyung. he would watch it he could, jaehwan, if he weren't so close from all the teasing-- the two moved to his waist and alternated between making out and licking either side of his dick at the same time. 

taekwoon is so, so, turned on by watching both the actions of sanghyuk and jaehwan's reaction to them, to every single touch every light suck of sanghyuk's expert mouth. he pulls off and continues with just timed stroking, twisting his hand and pressing the pad of his thumb just slightly over jaehwan's leaking slit just when he deems it necessary that they hear how good jaehwan feels, how badly he needs to come. 

"i'm getting close, i-" taekwoon takes jaehwan in at that, bobbing his head and using his hand at the same time, placed so familiarly over sanghyuk's in the same pace and rhythm.

he comes in taekwoon's mouth with a sound that cracks in pleasure more than once and more than twice. the eldest swallows and immediately, sanghyuk who had been watching so much that happened in so little time, reclaims taekwoon's mouth for the nth time this morning, tasting jaehwan through taekwoon. jaehwan's pants are pulled up nonchalantly with loving hands with not an ounce of rush or haste. sanghyuk lays kisses down on jaehwan's waistline as he makes his way back up to the head of the bed, taekwoon following him to lay, once again, to the left of jaehwan.

sanghyuk says, "we should go grab some breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> the blowjob at the end is only because my friend gave me the idea and i couldn't resist, but otherwise this was supposed to be pg.


End file.
